Issei: Wandering Dragon Emporer
by Nimokigb
Summary: After a botched diplomacy due to his perverted nature, the group verbally assault Issei. After hearing his friends' comments, a terrible day at school, and a beat down from his friends; Issei decides to forever leave. After seeing the error of their ways, Rias and her peerage go to apologize. But they are in for a rude awakening...
1. We Quit

**Hello once again my friends! I'm here with another original story. And yes this is another Highschool DXD story. I will be updating this along with my Ecchi Journey.**

 **There will be lemons, but very much later in the story.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"ANGRY/YELLING"

 **Serious**

[Sacred Gear aka Ddraig/Albion Talking]

 _[Sacred Gear aka Ddraig/Albion Thinking]_

* * *

"I can't believe you just did that Issei?! We had that diplomacy with the House of Izanagi down tight! But once you decided to stare at his daughter with lust, HE KICKED US OUT!" said the Crimson Ruin Princess with anger towards the end.

"But Rias, I didn't know..."

"BUT NOTHING! I explicitly told you NOT to act perverted, or at least keep it to a minimum! But once you started Lord Izanagi found you fantasizing about his daughter and threatened to dismantle the House of Gremory! Do you know who how powerful they are?"

"No?" Issei said beginning to fear for himself as all of his friends' auras were starting to darken.

"The House of Izanagi is home to the strongest Devils right below the 4 Satans. They do not trust anyone besides themselves. But we were just about to gain a neutral relationship with them until you decided to be your usual perverted self and ruin everything!"

"Rias, I'm sorry..."

"NO! Sorry won't cut it. I was originally going to reward you if you could keep control of yourself, but now I'll just have to punish you!"

As Issei looked around the room he saw Rias, Akeno, Koneko, Xenovia, and Irina slowly stalk over to him as if he were their prey.

"Your punishment: **1000 spanks from the five of us**."

The way Rias stated her punishment coldly, Issei knew he was in for it. And the rest of the Devils inside the ORC also knew what Issei was in for. They felt bad for him, but he truly did deserve it for ruining the diplomacy meeting.

...5000 Spanks later...

It was time for school and Issei was heading straight for class, holding his rear end from the severe punishment he received not too long ago. Along the way he found Matsuda and Motohama peeping at the kendo girls once again.

"Yo! What up you guys?"

"Be quiet Issei! Today we are about to witness the first ever revealing of Murayama's pink panties!" Motohama quickly reminded his friend to hush down so they could watch the show.

"Awwwwwww YEAH! Here is comes!" Matsuda yelled.

Unfortunately that shouting alerted the kendo girls (Who by now weren't surprised that they were there) of the perverts' usual hiding spot behind the bushes facing their window.

"IT'S THE PERVERTED TRIO! GET THEM!" shouted Katase, another kendo girl.

As the two perverts quickly jumped out of the bush, they decided to get unscathed by sacrificing their "buddy." And so when Issei (Who actually wasn't doing anything at all) was just about to run, Matsuda and Motohama grabbed him and threw him at the girls.

Now under the mercy of the kendo girls surrounding him, Issei was dead meat.

...

Issei entered the classroom crawling with dozens of bruises, cuts, and bumps all over his body. This time the girls gave him a beating that was much more painful and deadly than usual. And even as Issei pleaded with them that he didn't actually do anything, the girls just kept beating him until he resorted to playing dead. After the girls realized that they might have killed him, they ran off. And this gave Issei the time he needed to escape.

"Ahh hello Issei, it seems you have been peeping at the kendo girls once again haven't you?" asked Mr. Sesshomaru. Issei quickly shook his head, trying his best to tell someone he was innocent. But the other students looked at disgust.

"There's no way he's telling the truth." One student said

"He's a part of the perverted trio. Why should we believe him?" asked another one.

"That's enough class. Issei, Ms. Rias Gremory left a note full of punishments in case you have once again go peeping around or doing anything perverted. So I shall make you stay after school tomorrow in order to clean the bathrooms, scrape gum off of EVERY desk in the school, and writing "I am sorry for being a pervert" on the chalkboard until it covers the entire board.

'I can't believe Rias would think of such a punishment for me. Just how powerful is this Izanagi guy?' Issei thought to himself.

* * *

Once the punishment was over Issei headed straight for his home. He was tired, reeked of sweat, and still felt limp from the beating he never deserved.

'Could this day possibly get any worse?' he asked himself.

[I believe it just did partner]. Ddraig said to Issei.

Just up ahead was Issei's rival, Vali, who wielded the Sacred Gear, Divine Dividing, which housed Ddraig's rival, Albion.

"Hello once again my rival. Do you remember what day it is?" Vali asked Issei.

"Yeah I know Vali, but can do this another time? I'm **not** in the mood today." Issei responded, hoping Vali wouldn't go further.

After the defeat of Risevim Livan Lucifer, Vali's grandfather, the two Dragon Emperors would spar with each other in order to get stronger. Today was also one of those days.

"Oh but you will be." Vali reminded him while transforming into his Balance Breaker.

"Seriously Vali, I have no time for thi... GUAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Issei tried pleading, but was cut off by a punch to the gut.

[Albion! My partner is not ready for this fight. He had one of the worst days and he'd like to be alone]. Ddraig said to Albion and Vali.

[In all serious Ddraig, we said we'd spar on this day until the real fight comes. But I can see where you are going at, so we will let you rest today]. Albion said agreeing with Ddraig.

"Sorry Hyoudou. A real fight would never let you rest. So come at me already!" Vali told his rival.

During the whole fight Issei wasn't even trying to fight. He, Ddraig, and Albion pleaded to Vali that Issei truly wasn't in the mood. But the Vanishing Dragon Emperor just wouldn't keep listening. So the fight turned out to be a massacre, with Issei almost being bed-ridden. Once Vali stopped fighting, Issei was on the ground unconscious and bleeding internally.

"I think I might have overdone it a little." Vali said.

[A LITTLE?!] the two dragons yelled making Vali cover his ears.

"Fine Hyoudou, I'll let you rest today. But next week you better be ready." he told his unconscious rival as he flew off into the distance.

... 2 hours later...

After taking a horrible nap, which didn't help him heal the pain, Issei woke up to the sound of chatter coming from downstairs. They were the other ORC members and they didn't sound happy.

"I still can't believe Lord Izanagi came over and berated us for what Issei did today. He humiliated the honor of both my family and my brother, and continued to threaten our house all because of Issei."

"First Issei can't confess his feelings to you a few days back, and now Issei ruins this meeting. He has just been a string of bad luck lately." Akeno said in tone that surprised Issei.

"I know Issei's perverseness can get the better of him sometimes, but even I feel he was too stupid to realize how important having the House of Izanagi in a neutral position is. And when he couldn't confess to you president, I was even more disappointed. Even I'm not that dense." Kiba responded in anger as well for Issei's behavior.

"Issei shouldn't have done that." Asia said. "Sometimes I feel he goes a little too far with him being perverted. Like the time with the slime (Rhyming lol) when we went to get familiars."

'Even Asia thinks lowly of me for today?!'

"He's the worst and an enemy to **all** women **everywhere**." Koneko said. She said the same thing when they were fighting Irina and Xenovia but this time it was much colder and deadly sounding, shocking Issei.

'I know Koneko doesn't approve of me being a pervert, but I can't believe she sounded like that.'

"Hey, I... I'm sure Issei n... never really would want to mess up a meeting. I... I... I think it was just a mistake president." Gasper said trying to defend Issei. The Vampire-Devil hybrid hoped the others would look behind their anger against Issei, but instead he received cold stares and auras beginning to light up.

"Gasper I know you want to defend Issei, but he ended a meeting that could have brought all the Devils closer into achieving peace with each other. Ever since Risevim was killed, many Devils have been trying to take power. This meeting was one of many steps we could have used to stop the Devils from reaching Civil War." Irina told Gasper. This made the little cross-dresser go into his trademark box to hide his face in case they were even angrier at him.

"I'm disappointed in him as well. A student being this perverted deserves punishment rivaling that of expulsion." Rossweise said in a disappointed tone.

"And to think I wanted Issei to be the father of my children. With any luck they won't get his perverseness." Xenovia commented.

Many of the other girls in Issei's harem also shook their heads in shame. Those comments stated by everyone made Issei feel like he took an arrow to the knee.

"I think all he is truly good for is being the Red Dragon Emperor. Other than that, he's just some pervert that was picked up from the street."

Issei was close to tears after hearing such painful words from his friends.

[Partner, please calm down.] Ddraig whispered to his partner trying to keep him from crying.

"You're right Koneko; sometimes I wish he wasn't a part of the peerage or had his own. I feel like we may have done better without him" Rias said agreeing with Koneko's comments.

"R... Rias..." Now that truly struck Issei in his heart.

Before they could insult Issei even further, a magic circle appeared in the middle of the room.

"Huh? The House of Izanagi Circle?" Rias said surprised. Already she was insulted, but the peerage didn't expect this. Out from the circle came a man dressed in a butler uniform.

"My apologies Lady Gremory, but Lady Izanagi, the heiress to the House of Izanagi, would like to see you at once." He said while bowing.

"Lady Izanagi? But we were insulted by her father? Why would she want to see us?"

"My instructions were to just fetch you and your peerage. So if you would be so kind as to stand in the circle?"

"Y... Yes." Rias said still slightly confused.

She and her peerage, along with all the girls in Issei's peerage, stepped into the circle.

"W... Wait! Shouldn't we get Issei?" Le Fay, Issei's manager, said.

"He's sleeping right now so no need to disturb him." Akeno said.

"Yeah, he'll probably ruin this meeting too." Kiba said jokingly.

The others laughed in agreement at his comment as they teleported away.

After the circle disappeared along with everyone Issei stepped out from the staircase. This time he was a wreck.

"I... I... ca... can't believe what they said. Do they actually think of me that way Ddraig?" he asked his partner.

[Honestly, even I'm shocked from their comments. Especially when they felt they didn't need you.] he responded.

"So is that what they think of me? I'm just the Red Dragon Emperor?! Even after everything I've been through to help them!" he said.

A flashback from events in the past occurred. Starting from his reincarnation as a Devil zooming to the defeat of Risevim. Each stopping to a time he helped every girl, and Kiba + Gasper, in both his and Rias' peerage.

Suddenly he saw a face he just could never forget. She had the same innocent look from when she asked him that very question that started all this.

 _Will you die for me?_

Just seeing Raynare ask that same question over and over again was enough to push Issei into Juggernaut Drive.

 _Will you die for me?_

"They don't want anything to do with me huh?" Issei asked to himself while walking upstairs.

 _Will you die for me?_

"It's my perverseness that made them angry right?!" Issei asked once again while this time reaching for his backpack.

"They believe that I'm... I'm... I'M SOME KIND OF ENEMY TO ALL WOMEN?! Now Issei was furious and inching closer to being unstable.

"First I receive a humiliating spanking. Then I have my so-called "friends" sacrifice me And then Vali doesn't listen to me and beats me down."

 _Will you die for me?_

"And now this?!"

Ddraig could feel the amount of pain Issei suffered through. And now he too was starting to share in his partner's anger.

"No more." Issei said while getting himself food that would last him for weeks.

 _Will you die for me?_

"No more!" Issei repeated putting on the backpack.

 _"He has just been a string of bad luck lately."_

 _"Even I'm not that dense."_

 _"Sometimes I feel he goes a little too far..."_

 _"A student being this perverted deserves punishment rivaling that of expulsion."_

"NO MORE!" Issei shouted, now with a red aura covering him.

 _"And to think I wanted Issei to be the father of my children."_

 _"I think all he is truly good for is being the Red Dragon Emperor. Other than that, he's just some pervert that was picked up from the street."_

 _"I feel like we may have done better without him."_

 _"He'll probably ruin this meeting too."_

 _Will you die for me?_

"RRRRRRRRRRRRRRUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAGGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" He yelled in pain as his red aura now consumed him. The power unleashed was felt by all Angels, Fallen Angels, and Devils in their respective domains. Even those in Kuoh could feel the intensity of the scream as many mirrors and windows shattered and the ground shook like a mini-earthquake.

... **At the House of Izanagi**...

The group appeared from the circle. The butler stepped aside and guided them to Lady Izanagi.

"Hello there. I see you have accepted my request." She said to the group as they entered her bedroom chambers.

"Hello Lady Izanagi. It is good to see you once again. But I am wondering why you called us here? Your father talked to us earlier today saying he didn't want anything to do with us." Rias said.

"My apologies for my father's harsh words. He was just acting as any father would. But I would like to talk to you all about that earlier incident."

This made the group unsettled. First they receive insults from Lord Izanagi, and now they were anticipating the same from his daughter.

"I would like to thank Issei."

"I am truly sor... what?"

"I said I would like to thank Issei for earlier. When I was younger many kids called me ugly and wouldn't want to play with me. I was devastated and it lowered my self-esteem. My parents had to keep me away from the rest of the realm and so they kept me in our home. But once your friend starting looking at me in such a way, I couldn't believe at how much I changed over the years. And to top it all off, news of the meeting spread around like wildfire. And before I knew it, many came to ask for my hand in marriage. Though I prefer love over arranged, I was especially elated to know that I was no longer ugly to anyone. And so I've asked my father to accept your terms of a relationship. But instead of a neutral one, I ask for a friendly one."

The entire group was now stunned from what she said.

"Wow, to think Issei's perverseness would actually help solve a problem." Kiba said, still stunned from what he heard.

"I really didn't expect this to happen." Rias said, also stunned.

"Is there something wrong?" Lady Izanagi asked.

Now almost everybody in the group had their heads down in shame. They all felt guilty for what they did and said about Issei.

But before any of them could respond to Lazy Izanagi, everyone felt a sudden surge of power seeping across the underworld. Followed by a scream of anguish and pain accompanied by the mighty roar of a dragon.

"Tha... that was Issei! Something might be wrong!" Rias said.

"Everyone come with us." Said a voice.

"Brother?" Rias asked surprised as to why Sirzechs and the other great Satans were there all so suddenly.

"We fear the worst Rias. Now let's hurry." He responded.

... **Outside Hyoudou Residence**...

As Rias and Issei's peerage appeared in front of Issei's house along with the 4 Great Satans, they were surprised (Not the Satans) to see Azazel of the Fallen Angels, and Lord Michael and Gabriel there as well. Not far behind were Vali's team and many soldiers of all 3 factions. They covered the area in a barrier that cut off the rest of the world, making it seem as though everything was normal and no armies were at the residence.

"You all felt it as well didn't you?" Sirzechs asked the leaders.

"Yup. And something tells me this ain't good." Azazel answered in a worried tone.

The ORC members all rushed in to check on their friend. When they opened the door, they were all appalled. Followed by them were the leaders, then Vali's team, and finally some soldiers who also like Issei.

The entire first floor was destroyed and in ashes. The couches were torn, windows smashed, and the tiles splattered everywhere. Food was leaking from the refrigerator; the sink was broken causing water to flow to the floor. And the bathroom was now flooded. But what truly shocked everyone was the writing on the wall.

Rias, Akeno, and Asia slumped to their knees, all bursting with tears. The rest of the girls, and Gasper, in the two peerages followed suit. The leaders were shocked to see Issei's writing. Vali's team was also astonished. While Vali and Kiba both clumped their fists in anger.

There, written on the wall in blood with the shape of a dragon surrounding was Issei and Ddraig's message: WE QUIT!

* * *

 **WHOOOO! I finally got my first 3,000 word chapter lol.**

 **I borrowed elements from the story "A Man's Heart," but for the most part I'm done copying.**

 **I'm thinking of skipping Issei's disappearance and just go to a month later in the story, writing about what he is doing in between that month, or save what he is doing for a later chapter as a flashback. So I will let you guys vote on it.**

 **The choices are:**

 **Skipping Issei's disappearance and just go to a month later in the story**

 **Writing what he is doing within that month**

 **Saving what he is doing for later as a flashback.**

 **First to reach 30 votes is the winner. (If I see two or all three are 30 somehow, I will look at the reviews and count them based on earliest)**

 **Oh, and I'm also thinking of bringing back Japanese honorifics and words. I feel kind of weird not using them since almost everyone else does. (Not trying anything bandwagony)**

 **So another vote:**

 **Bring back Japanese honorifics (I will also edit 1st chapter)**

 **No honorifics I am sick of them!**

 **The voting for honorifics will also be placed into "Gohan's Ecchi Journey." So vote wisely. And no second votes!**


	2. Want Out!

**I do not own Highschool DXD**

 **God damn, holy shit, and how the hell? I got so many favorites and follows on this story and just 1 chapter too! This shows I could be potentially be making a big hit. But anyway guys, thanks for the wait. And I'd like to know more of what you guys think.**

 **For those guys correcting me, THANK YOU! I need you guys to see if I get anything wrong so I can fix it.**

 **Enough of that, enjoy the read!**

* * *

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"ANGRY/YELLING"

 **Serious**

[Sacred Gear aka Ddraig/Albion Talking]

 _[Sacred Gear aka Ddraig/Albion Thinking]_

 **Flashback... End Flashback...**

* * *

"Rias, what happened? Why are you and the rest of your peerage crying?" Sirzechs asked his younger sister, wanting to know what could have possibly made Issei suddenly raise his power tremendously and write such a message.

Rias, still in tears, just couldn't tell her brother about what they did to and said about Issei. Not only did they give him punishments that he entirely didn't deserve, but they spoke such ill about him that he almost destroyed his own house.

So instead Kiba, who wasn't crying but did have a few tears, spoke up.

"It started with our meeting with Lord Izanagi..."

And so Kiba told the great leaders of each faction what pushed Issei over the edge. How he was given a punishment of 5000 spanks, forced to clean every bathroom, scrape gum off every desk in all classrooms, write he was sorry for being a pervert, and then how he must have heard them talking ill of him.

Sirzechs, Michael, and Gabriel were shocked to hear the behavior of the two groups. Azazel, Ajuka, and Falbium looked down like they were ashamed. While Serafall was in between pouting and crying. Issei may have his perverted moments, which can annoy some people, but they agree that Issei never should have deserved what he got.

Right as all the girls were starting to slow down their crying, Gasper spoke up.

"I.. I.. t... tried to tell them that... that... they shouldn't have spoken about him like that." This made everyone look at him with shock, especially by the leaders.

"I said that Issei didn't deserve to be punished so severe. But no one listened to me. Instead they all looked like they were about to kill me!" Now the guilty groups were starting to cry even more.

"IT'S ALL THEIR FAULTS THAT ISSEI LEFT!"

Suddenly Gasper's Time Freeze ability activated out of nowhere. Everyone except the leaders, Vali's team, and Gasper were frozen in place.

"Gasper, why did you freeze everyone?" Michael asked the Vampire-Devil.

"Because they pushed too far. And I don't want to be in a group that treats its members like that!"

"Well then, what are trying to suggest?" Azazel asked him.

* * *

 **1 Day Later**

"Gasper please! Don't make us have to do this!" Rias pleaded for Gasper.

Gasper had recently run away from the group when he saw that they truly hurt Issei. He didn't want to stay with a group that hurt their own even after they did so much for them.

"NO! I'M NOT COMING BACK! YOU HURT ISSEI AND NOW HE'S GONE! IT'S ALL YOUR FAULT!"

 **Flashback...**

 _Gasper told the 3 faction leaders what he was going to do. It seemed like suicide, but didn't want to stay with Rias anymore._

 _"Gasper, are you sure you want to do this? I mean, the penalty could mean you losing your life!" Sirzechs reminded the little vampire._

 _"I'm sure. Issei ran away because I couldn't help him, and I just won't stand around doing nothing anymore! I want to leave and find Issei!"_

 **End** **Flashback...**

"I'm sorry that he's gone Gasper...," Akeno said with a saddened face, "but that doesn't give you the right to run away. You have duties under Rias and I can't let you disrupt those duties."

"I STILL DON'T CARE!"

"Gasper please," Kiba begged, "you have to come back! I know what we did to Issei was wrong! But that doesn't mean you have to leave."

Gasper just stood there silently. But he looked as if he was ready to kill.

"Idiot. Come back." Koneko said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Please Gasper!" All the girls shouted.

Gasper didn't budge. All he was think of was two things: Issei and betrayal from his friends.

When it looked like he wouldn't listen, even after hours of begging, screaming, and crying, they seemed to have made up their minds.

Rias and Akeno were charging up their most powerful attacks. They were being covered in electricity, with Rias' being darkish red.

As Gasper looked in horror to what may be his last moments in life, he slowly closed his eyes and prayed for a miracle. Though the chances seemed incredibly slim.

Looking at their friend one last time, the Crimson Ruin Princess and the Lady of Lighting had streams of tears forming around their faces. Le Fay, Ravel, Rossweisse, Irina, and Koneko closed their eyes not wanting to see the end of their friend. The rest of the girls all began breaking down and crying immensely. And Kiba was pounding his fists onto the ground.

They fired with as much intensity as they could muster. When suddenly their attacks faded to nothingness, with the exception of a little burn mark managing to hit Gasper on the cheek.

Out from behind they spotted 3 white wyverns with blue light coming straight from them. And even further behind was an oh-so familiar face. But this face was not happy at the slightest.

"Issei..." Rias whispered.

* * *

 **Flashback**

Issei woke up to a room full of eyes staring at him. All of them were either wearing maid outfits or butler ones. From the looks of it, they all had questions forming in their heads left to right. But before any of them could ask one, a voice could be heard from the end of the hallway.

"Oh you're finally awake. I see you have met my servants as well."

However Issei was even more confused. So he had to ask, "Where am I?"

"My apologies Issei. I believe we met at the meeting last night. I am Lady Izanagi the very soon-to-be heiress of the House of Izanagi."

Her voice seemed delicate and sweet (Think of Hinata from Naruto). She was wearing a schoolgirl outfit that had green on the bottom and mostly black where her upper body was. Her shoes looked like sperrys with no laces. And she had a small blue bow on the right side of her long, brown hair.

"But you can just call me... Hope."

Issei got up from the couch he was laying on and walked by to the nearest window. Outside could be seen was a giant, beautiful garden being tended to by hundreds of servants. In the center of it, behind the large gate, was a giant statue of Lord Izanagi (A little bit smaller than the Superman statue in Metropolis). In the vast distance a waterfall, rivaling that of Niagara Falls, could be seen connecting with a lake that was bigger than Lake Baikal in terms of depth.

"Do you know how I got here?" Issei asked Hope.

"Well... when my butler, Sorauto, went out to check our mail we found you on the stairwell. At first he thought you were a ravel-rouser, but then he recognized you and took you in."

With that a man that had short gray hair growing from his head soon appeared from the nearest doorway.

"Yes, it was most discomforting. I couldn't believe that you had suddenly ended up in front of Lady Izanagi's home." Sorauto said.

"But I have a question to ask you Issei. Why aren't you with your peerage and Lady Rias?" Hope asked.

Issei looked down with a scowl on his face. He remembered the punishments he had to go through, the 2 beatings, and the ill words of his friends. Just thinking about that made his temper flare up, surprising Hope and some of her servants in the current room.

He told her about what had happened to him earlier that day. As he kept going with his story, his company were stunned by the turn of events. Many servants don't agree on how Issei is so perverted, but they know that someone like the Red Dragon Emperor doesn't deserve such a day like the one that happened just earlier.

"So that is why Lady Rias and her company were placing their heads down in shame." Hope said.

"Do you know what I should do? I don't want to go back to them because of how they treated me. But now I don't have anywhere else to go."

"I think you must follow where you want to go. Although that will be hard because I can still sense your evil pieces inside of you. And it will be dangerous if you remove them." (Someone remind me if it is dangerous to remove them or not).

"Well I just can't go back to them all of a sud..."

Before he could finish, Sirzechs and the 3 Lucifers showed up out of nowhere. They all looked like they were in a worried state of mind.

"Lord Sirzechs? What appears to be the problem?" Hope said while giving a slight bow.

"It's terrible Issei. You need to come with us as quickly as you can." The Red-Headed King said.

"Why? Does it have anything to do with Rias? If so, I believe I can't come after what they did and said."

"Please Issei! If you don't, things would spiral out of control really quickly!" Serafall cried out.

"I'm sorry, but I just..."

"GASPER'S LIFE IS IN DANGER!" Sirzechs yelled out while putting his head down as if he was in shame.

Issei looked in utter disbelief. What could possibly be wrong with Gasper? And who, at this time of peace, would want to take his life away?

"He's being targeted and if we don't hurry he may no longer be alive." Ajuka told Issei.

Issei was conflicted in his head. He knew Gasper's life was in danger and he was the only one who didn't do anything wrong to him. But Issei also knew that he'd see the group he began to hate.

"I don't know if I can. They treated me like I was garbage and even said that I was only good because I'm the Red Dragon Emperor. How can I go back to something like that?"

"Issei listen..."

"NO! They made me feel like I was just some loser who didn't even deserve to be in Rias' peerage! They gave me punishments that were too much for 1 lousy meeting! And to top it off, my day got even worse because I received beatings that I didn't even deserve! Then I wake up from those beatings to hear how lowly they thought of me! HOW AM I SUPPOSE TO GO BACK TO THAT?!"

"Iss..."

[ **ENOUGH!** ] Ddraig yelled out with a roar that scared everyone in the underworld.

The 4 Satans, Lady Izanagi, and her servants were all flabbergasted by Ddraig's outburst. Looking down upon Issei's left arm, they could hear Ddraig.

[Listen Satans! My partner has gone through one of the worst days he has ever experienced in his entire life! And based on how angry my partner sounds, we are issuing a warning to you! Unless you want to survive after today, I suggest you leave this instant!]

As Issei turned around and head for the front door to leave, he heard shocking news.

"RIAS, HER PEERAGE, AND YOUR PEERAGE ARE THE ONES TARGETING GASPER!" Serafall yelled out.

Issei stopped right on his tracks. Did he hear that right? Gasper is being targeted by his former group? What could the little guy have done to make him their target? Was it because he was the only one to side with Issei?

"He's being targeted because he ran away. Now that he's become a stray devil, Rias and the groups are trying to capture him. But I'm afraid he isn't wanting to go back. So please Issei! If you don't hurry back I'm afraid it might be too late!" Sirzechs said hoping Issei will listen to him.

Issei couldn't believe the sudden turn of events. He knew Gasper's life was on the line, but if he goes then the group may want him back. This would be a difficult decision for almost anyone if they went through what he experienced.

 _[Partner I think you should go.]_

'Should I Ddraig? I mean... I just can't go back after that..'

 _[Enough of this Issei. Do you want to feel the guilt of knowing that you could have saved an innocent life?!]_

'Well... no... but..."

 _[But nothing! Gasper supported you and how will you repay him? By letting him die! Do you want that?]_

'No... I see what you're saying Ddraig. And I can't let that happen!'

Issei turned back to the 4 Satans with reluctance in his eyes, secretly hiding his concern for the little vampire.

"Fine Sirzechs, I'll come. But if I find this is some kind of trick..."

"It isn't Issei. I swear it."

Issei then stepped on the magic circle that began to appear under the leaders. Within a few seconds they vanished into thin air. Hope and her servants were looking on in confusion wondering what had just occurred.

 **End Flashback...**

* * *

Gasper opened his eyes with a few tears after being burned. But he knew he wasn't dead, but he wondered why. When suddenly Issei appeared right in front of him with a friendly smile on his face.

"Yo wat up Gasper?"

"Issei?"

"Yeah, I heard what was going on and I just had to come help you."

Gasper looked down as if he was in shame. Issei too notice and asked, "What's the matter?"

"I... I... couldn't stop them Issei!" Gasper began crying a little kid. Issei quickly lifted him up and hugged the little guy.

"Don't worry, can you use your time-freeze ability?"

As asked Gasper's eyes lit up and the group behind them was frozen completely in place.

"Are you not going to confront them Issei?" Sirzechs asked.

"No. But when I leave, tell them our relationship is done **for good**."

"I'm afraid you can't do that Issei." Ajuka said

"And why not?" Issei asked with his eyes lighting up.

"It appears you still have the evil pieces inside you. This means that Rias and her group will be able to find you and try to bring you back."

"Then I guess I'll just have to remove them won't I?"

"But that will end up killing you!"

[You do not have to worry about that Devil Lords. After he acquired Great Red's Flesh, it would be impossible for him to die.] Ddraig told the Satans.

"But what about Gasper? He'll certainly die as well."

"I didn't think about that." Issei said, holding his chin with one hand.

[The only possible way is if we can turn him into a dragon such as ourselves.]

Issei looked down onto his little friend and asked him, "Are you okay with that?"

Gasper nodded and said, "Yeah Issei. I want to go where you want to go."

Issei patted Gasper on the head and began talking to Ddraig.

"Alright Ddraig, make it so."

Suddenly a red ray shone over Gasper. A few moments later his evil piece popped out and was floated over to Ajuka. Then a red ray came from Gasper's eyes and mouth and he began floating. Within a few seconds he fell into Issei's arms unconscious.

[The transformation is a success, but he needs some rest. As for you Issei, it's your turn.]

Issei nodded and closed his eyes. He felt a little pain from his stomach because the evil pieces were slowly coming out of him. When they were finally gone, he felt a little sweat. But he was okay.

[Issei's Evil Pieces have been removed. Congratulations Issei, you have become free from Rias Gremory and you are no longer king of your own peerage.]

"Thank you Sirzechs. I'll take my leave."

Issei had vanished and left. Ajuka had become a little worried and asked Sirzechs, "Are you sure about this? I mean, this may affect your relationship with your sister."

Sirzechs looked at him with complete seriousness. "I'm sure Ajuka. My sister needs to learn that punishments pushed too far can have severe consequences."

The group were unfrozen and surprised. Both Gasper and Issei were gone and the 4 Satans were in front of them. Rias spoke to her older brother.

"What happened? Where is Issei and Gasper?"

"They left Rias, and they no longer apart of you." Sirzechs told her sister as he held up their evil pieces.

Rias began crying and shouting, "WHY?! WHY DIDN'T YOU STOP THEM?!"

"It's because of your actions little sis. You need to take responsibility for your actions and face the consequences."

"But..."

"NO BUTS YOUNG LADY! Now go back to the ORC building because I have asked father to restore Issei's house back to normal and made his parents seem to have never noticed the change or you in their lives."

Rias and company were shocked by her brothers words, but ultimately relented. So they left crying and heart-broken more than ever.

Sirzechs looked down and worried, 'I hope you know what you're doing Issei."

* * *

 **I am finally done!**

 **Thank you all for the LONG wait. I'm sorry for this, but I was trying my best to make a good second chapter.**

 **Now I know you guys must be wondering why I didn't have Issei confront his former friends. But I assure you that I will save that for later.**

 **As for the vote, here are the results so far:**

 **Skipping Issei's disappearance and just go to a month later in the story (1)**

 **Writing what he is doing within that month (0)**

 **Saving what he is doing for later as a flashback. (6)**

 **And my other vote:**

 **Bring back Japanese honorifics (2)**

 **No honorifics I am sick of them! (4)**

 **(If I miscounted, someone go back and pm me)**

 **All of this voting is going pretty slowly. So I'll decrease the vote from 30 to 20, mainly because more people will be reading and hopefully reviewing.**

 **Again I'm so sorry for the delay. Just keep reviewing and fixing my mistakes.**


	3. My Broken Promise

**I do not own Highschool DXD**

 **Hola everyone. Nimo here. I'm happy to give you another chapter on my story: Wandering Dragon Emperor. I've got some other news as well, I just posted a new story called "M &M Time." The story is focused on Matsuda and Motohama having some fun with Rossweisse and the Kendo girls. Chapter 1 is up, though I haven't updated the lemon yet. When I do, I'll replace the chapter with the lemon.**

"Talking"

'Thinking'

"ANGRY/YELLING"

 **Serious**

[Sacred Gear aka Ddraig/Albion Talking]

 _[Sacred Gear aka Ddraig/Albion Thinking]_

 **Flashback... End Flashback...**

* * *

 **RedPanda1125** : Your idea seems pretty interesting, but I can't do it because I have my story already finished in mind. (But I will accept any kind of minor changes). Nothing big like the ideas you gave me.

 **The LaughingStock Lenny-kun** : I agree with the 4 Satans being a little overkill, but you gotta remember. (Spoiler) The guy saved the world from Risevim, one of the 3 Super-Devils. That's pretty important.

 **Risembool Ranger8** : Thanks man, the support means a bunch.

 **Grey Wolf4** : I love how you can just read me man lol.

 **Mike Kromer** : Who knows man... you'll just have to find out for your self like everyone (I do like your suspense talking like they did in Dragon Ball Z)

 **Blue-Eyes Pendulum Dragon** : Cool idea. I'll think about that

 **yuzukikuran467** : I know right! As for the stories with Vali, he will be in this story much more.

 **Everyone else** : Thank you all for the support you have been giving me, I hope I don't fail your expectations.

* * *

 _ **1 Week After Gasper Left...**_

 **Flashback...**

Kiba approached Issei with a look of determination on his face. Issei had just escaped Xenovia who was suggesting to Issei that they should mate, leaving an uneasy feeling in him. First, he had Akeno sucking his finger to erase some of the effects of his balance breaker. When she got a little overboard, Rias managed to interrupt them. All leading up to Xenovia. And Issei had quite the difficult time getting out of there.

"Hey, Issei?"

"Yeah, Kiba?"

"I just want to let you know... if you need anybody, I'm here for you."

Issei was now getting a little tense. He didn't know where this was going and he most certainly didn't want it to go in a weird direction.

"Wh... wh... what do... ya mean?"

"I mean... you and I are the only guys in this peerage right?"

"Um... yeah?"

"Well since we're the only guys. I feel like it's our duty to protect the girls from any harm."

Issei, now becoming calm, could easily agree. "Well, I can't disagree with you on that."

"All I know is, we just need to make sure that we also have each other's backs. Sure we've come a long way, but there will be more enemies that stand in our way. They'll be hard to fight, but if we can always depend on each other, then no one will be able to stop us."

Issei raised his right arm in the air, "YEAH! From this day forward, we'll always have each other's backs and watch over the girls!"

Kiba smiled and high-fives his other male peerage member.

 **End Flashback...**

Kiba was looking down on the floor. He couldn't believe that he betrayed his best friend like that. The one person that helped him rid the world of the accursed Excalibur, killed Valper Galilei (Was Kokabiel but you get the gist) and promised to watch out for each other through thick and thin. And all he did was turn his back on him and speak ill of him. It was a rainy day, with thunder filling the air and lightning continuously striking with immense force. The Occult member was frustrated and looked as if he would pull his hair out. When all of a sudden Irina approached him from behind.

"Kiba, are you still thinking about Issei?"

Kiba couldn't respond. It was as if he was in his own little world right now.

"Kiba? Did you hear me?"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Sorry about that Irina, I just can't get rid of the guilt in my mind. You know, about Issei."

"I know what you mean. He still hasn't left most of our minds as well." Irina said as she set her head down in shame. Ever since Issei had left, Irina was riled up with intense guilt. She had hurt her childhood friend in a way that seemed to unforgivable. Michael was even thinking about stripping her of her angel wings for participating in such behavior.

"Do you? Do you think we were too harsh on him?" Kiba asked her.

"I... I don't know. Part of me says he deserved some of that punishment. But another part of me disagrees 100%." She responded with blatant gloom in her tone.

As they looked on through the window, a dark figure appeared behind them. Staring at them with dark, evil intention in its eyes.

* * *

Koneko and Ravel were both eating ice cream and sitting next to each other on a small couch. Ravel was crying madly while Koneko was just silent with a few tears in her eyes.

"What did we do Koneko? We ridiculed the one guy we both wanted and now we're sitting here eating ice cream! This isn't how I wanted to spend my Saturday!"

"How... how did you want to spend Saturday?"

"With Issei! I wanted to sit on his lap while we fight for that right like we always do!"

Koneko couldn't help but sadly nod and agree with her.

As they sat and continued to eat, the same dark figure appeared behind them.

* * *

Asia and Xenovia were silently praying to heaven. Asia was praying while Xenovia was only contemplating, in reality. Both of them regretted their actions for insulting the one man who helped them through it all. And now Asia was praying, hoping, that Issei and Gasper would come back to them. But this was one prayer that Lord Michael and the angel Gabriel just couldn't fulfill even if they wanted to with all their power, and both Asia and Xenovia knew just that...

Once again that dark figure appeared behind the two girls... this time smiling.

* * *

Rias was locked inside her room, alone. She hated what she had done to the one man she truly loved. She could remember all the times he had helped her: Beating Riser to stop her engagement and later kissing him on top of the griffin flying away, calling her by her first name for the first time in front of her, coming back when she and the other girls all thought he was dead.

Akeno was just outside of her room. She too hated what she had said to Issei. It was Issei who helped her with her hatred against her father, and brought her master Rias great happiness. But what did she do? She only scorned him for something he can't help but be.

"Oh Issei please come back. Nothing could ever be the same without you!" She said with tears starting to fall on her cheeks.

As Akeno began crying, the figure was directly behind her. It silently said to itself, "One down... two to go."

* * *

 **Elsewhere**

Issei looked at Gasper, who was sleeping from his training earlier with the Dragon Emperor. It hadn't been too long since Gasper had become part Dragon. He adapted quicker than both Issei and Ddraig had expected.

"I know you're there Vali," Issei said, not loud enough to wake up the Vampire-Devil-Dragon hybrid.

As if it were his queue in a story, the White Dragon Emperor appeared from the darkness in the cave Issei was using as his hideout. Usually, he'd have a calm and cool demeanor. And even today he didn't hesitate to smile.

"So you knew I was here. Looks like your skills have truly been improving Issei." The White Dragon Emperor complemented Issei's skills in his usual tone.

"What do you want Vali? Cause I've got no time for funny business." BOOST! Issei's boosted gear powered up, covering him in his balance breaker.

"Relax my rival. I'm just wondering why you left your group that I thought you'd never leave. What was the reason you stayed? Oh yeah, you wanted a harem, didn't you?"

"That was the old Issei. One that wasn't betrayed by his so-called "friends."

"What a pity. Cause I was actually starting to like the old you."

Having his patience run thin, Issei asked his question.

"Cut the crap Vali! Why are you here?!"

Vali could sense the intensity in Issei and decided to be serious.

"Alright Issei, I have news about your group member Kiba."

Issei turned around, a little interested, "What?"

"It seems just like Gasper, Kiba has also ran away from the group. He's currently being chased by them and is yelling for you."

Issei looked down and contemplated about the current event going on.

"Kiba? But why? Why would he want to leave the group?"

"He keeps yelling about how he's sorry for breaking a... what was it again? A promise?"

Then it quickly hit Issei.

 **Flashback**

"Hey, Issei?"

"Yeah, Kiba?"

"I just want to let you know... if you need anybody, I'm here for you."

Issei was now getting a little tense. He didn't know where this was going and he most certainly didn't want it to go in a weird direction.

"Wh... wh... what do... ya mean?"

"I mean... you and I are the only guys in this peerage right?"

"Um... yeah?"

"Well since we're the only guys. I feel like it's our duty to protect the girls from any harm."

Issei, now becoming calm, could easily agree. "Well, I can't disagree with you on that."

"All I know is, we just need to make sure that we also have each other's backs. Sure we've come a long way, but there will be more enemies that stand in our way. They'll be hard to fight, but if we can always depend on each other, then no one will be able to stop us."

Issei raised his right arm in the air, "YEAH! From this day forward, we'll always have each other's backs and watch over the girls!"

Kiba smiled and high-fived his other male peerage member.

 **End Flashback**

"Of course! We made a promise to protect..." Issei was hesitant about picking the right words on how to describe his ex-harem, "... them. He must be referring to that promise."

"Well..."

"Well what?"

"Aren't you going to help your friend?"

"Since when have you cared so much for Kiba?"

"I don't. But even I know if one of my friend's were in trouble, I'd save them in a jiffy."

That's what confused Issei. Should he go save Kiba because of a promise they made to each other? Or should he just leave him to his fate because of his earlier scorning.

"If I were you my rival... I'd go." Vali last said to Issei before leaving the cave and a conflicted Issei.

[I think you should go partner]

"I'm actually not surprised at that Ddraig. But I don't know. Kiba did make fun of me when everyone else did too."

[As much as I don't like what he said, I still think you should go. If Kiba is yelling out to you like this, I don't think he'd be anymore serious that now]

"You know what Ddraig... I think you're right"

* * *

 **Previously: 5 minutes**

"Kiba please! Why are you doing this?!" Rias yelled out to her servant.

Just as Vali had said, Kiba was running away from the group and was calling out to his friend.

"Because president! I abandoned Issei and I couldn't take it anymore! We made a promise to each other and I can't break that promise!" Kiba yelled with tears in his eyes.

"What promise would lead you to running away from the group?"

"The kind where we promised to protect each other through thick and thin. We'd never betray each other no matter what we did! I broke that promise and I want to make up for it!"

"Oh me oh my! Please Kiba! Don't do this!" Akeno tried reasoning with her fellow peerage member about the decision he was making.

"I'm sorry Akeno. I turned against Issei for something so minor and that caused his hatred for me. And I want to make up for it. If I can't prove to Issei that he's still my friend because of that promise, then I DON'T deserve to live!" Kiba said as he summoned Gram, the strongest Devil sword made in existence. Nicknamed "The Sword of the Sun," Gram possessed power that rivaled that of the famous blade Excalibur, wielded by King Arthur and the strongest Holy sword. It was this very blade that Kiba would use to end his very life.

"Issei. I know you may not see me as your friend for what I said about you back there. But I will always appreciate what you did for me. Because of you, the Excaliburs were destroyed, Kokabiel was defeated (Yes I know Vali did it but just keep reading), and Risevim was stopped. The awakening of Trihexa was prevented, and I've become stronger than I could ever think I could. And I also wield the most powerful devil sword in existence. Everything I have done ever since you came to my life has been because of you. After all that, I only betrayed you by insulting you! But no more. This former knight of the Gremory family will die remembering his best friend!" As Kiba spoke, he began lifting his sword in a motion of stabbing himself. Everyone wanted to stop him, but next to Issei he was the fastest in movement and striking. Xenovia was close second but even she couldn't stop him with the distance they were.

"AND FOR THAT! I... AM... NO... MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRREEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

"KIBAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" The girls yelled at the top of their lungs with tears rapidly spewing from their eye sockets.

...

...

...

"BOOST!"

"DIVIDE!"

* * *

 **Hi everyone. Long time no read.**

 **Just to let you all know, I will not be including a new harem into this story I (So not many new girls). This story is mainly for the guys (Cause there is literally no story with just them). This will mainly talk about them growing together and becoming a cohesive unit, with Hope and maybe one or two more girls getting involved.**

 **But if any of you want the girls, then I will let you all pick who. I will only accept one though. So you all decide in a vote. The voting will go up to 10 or 15. Which ever girl gets the most will be the winner (If it is a tie, I will pick whoever got the most votes the earliest). So...**

 **Rias**

 **Akeno**

 **Koneko**

 **Asia**

 **Xenovia**

 **Irina**

 **Rossweisse**

 **Ravel**

 **None: Keep it guys and Hope only (Maybe another OC female)**

 **Pick any of these girls and they will be in the story (I'll try my best in coming up with what to do with the girls who insulted him). Whoever you pick will change the dynamic of the story with relationships, but overall most things would be the same.**

 **Now for lemons: Anyone who thinks there will be Yaoi because I mainly have just the guys, no. But are there gonna be lemons with Hope? I guarantee that.**

 **And finally, my updating schedule. I am letting you all know right now, the months of April and May will be busy as shit. So no, new chapters will not be posted on these two months. And if I could, it'd be an EXTREMELY low chance at me doing that.**

 **But anyways: Review and see you guys on the next chapter.**


	4. This is Goodbye

**I don't own anything DXD related whatsoever!**

 **Hi everyone! As I had said before, I'm back! In the past I couldn't be able to update, and all that cause life just kept blocking me from doing so. But this time, I can update once again.**

 **In the past, I wanted to add a girl from the original peerage, or Issei's, into the story, but then I remembered that my original plan was to just have the guys go on their own adventures (With OOC females). So, about all the voting stuff that is on there in the past chapters, ignore that stuff.**

 **Anyways, for comments:**

 **General: For everyone wanting to see this story come back, well here I am (He says while rubbing his head sheepishly). I'm still surprised that even after I didn't update for months, and with just one small author's note posted, my views had skyrocketed. I am highly honored to have a little "fanbase" (if you wanna call it that) that still follows this story heavily. To that I say: Thank you all!**

 **If you guys have any questions and such, please pm me and I will respond to you guys ASAP.**

 **Just one answer to any of you who may ask them: There WILL be lemon scenes with OOC females, but much later in the story**

 **Back to the story...**

* * *

"Talk"

'Thought'

"ANGRY/TELLING"

 **Serious**

[Sacred Gear Talking]

 _[_ Sacred _Gear Thinking]_

* * *

"BOOST!"

"DIVIDE!"

...

...

...

"Ugh?" Kiba had wondered exactly why his movements were slowed down by half, or why his sword was no longer moving. He had thought he would take his own life swiftly before the very eyes of his former master and friends. What he didn't realize was a certain Red armored friend was behind him, holding that very sword from slicing into his heart or other internal organs.

"It can't be! Issei!" Kiba cried out, seeing his best friend standing before him once again.

"That's right Kiba. I'm here now." Issei said, comforting words coming out of his mouth.

Just then, Kiba sank to his knees with tears flowing from his sockets like they were mini-waterfalls. Leaving Issei both sad on his own, and feeling like a jerk.

"Kiba? Why are you crying?" He asked.

"Wh... why?! Because I basically betrayed you Issei! We both promised each other that we would always look out for each other, through the toughest of enemies! You helped me rid the world of the swords that made my childhood a living nightmare! You helped me get stronger when the odds were stacked against us! And if you weren't here to help me gain strength, I would never have become worthy of the most powerful demonic sword known throughout all the realms! I'm crying because I insulted you over something that comes naturally to you! And because of that... I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!" Kiba said explaining himself and his actions that he had caused to his best friend.

...

...

...

"I... Issei?"

"Is that all?" Issei asked.

"Wha... what?"

"Kiba, I know what you did betrayed our promise, but you only made a small insult that went nowhere near as to what **they** said about me." Issei said, pointing accusingly to the girls when he spoke the word they. "It's true, I was angry at you for also joining in on the hate Issei train, but Vali and Ddraig convinced me to save you from committing the biggest mistake of your life. There's a reason I see you as more than a simple friend. You're someone who'd take his own life for another just because of a small insult to that very person. And that's a reason as to why you deserve forgiveness my friend."

Kiba was virtually shocked by what he had heard from Issei. Because of such forgiveness, Kiba began to sob even further. But not only were they tears of sorrow, but they were also tears of happiness.

"Hey! What did I just say?! There's nothing to cry about haha!"

"R... right... haha."

"Issei?!" Rias, with the rest of the girls, ran up to them. But before they could get very much close, Issei held out his hand, with a small orb forming and a Boost sound coming from it.

"Not one more step forward from any of you!"

"Ugh... Issei please!" Asia cried out.

"Please what! Come back after all the insults I heard from all of you?! You're all lucky I just don't blast you all to oblivion right here!"

Such a tone and voice from Issei left not only the girls shocked, but also Kiba as well. Though Kiba's expression changed much less compared to the girls.

As Issei finished yelling, he walked over to each of the girls who insulted him, starting with Koneko. The small half neko was fearing for her life, as the expression on Issei's face looked like the same he had when he heard Diodora Astaroth's plans on what he would do to Asia.

"What's wrong Koneko? You're not going to make a remark? What happened to the whole "He's an enemy to **all** women **everywhere** " remark? You **always** wanted to point it out, so why not today of all days?!"

Koneko was too lost for words to respond. Her small figure felt her knees beginning to go weak from the intimidating figure that stood before her.

Next was Xenovia, who was dreading Issei's lumbering and powerful figure.

"So Xenovia? You said that any of my kids you'd give birth to would be as perverted as me right? And you didn't want that to happen right? Well your wish is granted as of today!"

Rossweisse was the next person to see Issei's intimidating glare and feel his firey aura.

"Hello Ms. Rossweisse. You said earlier that I deserved to be expelled for my actions correct? Well as a **former** student of yours, I'll be happy to leave Kuoh Academy and never come back!"

Issei then turned to Akeno, who was beginning to feel so much pain and misery that she didn't even want Issei to come near her for what she had done. But it was too late.

"So Akeno. Why is it your concern for me to confess my feelings I have someone else?! Why should **you** care? They weren't for you so what business is it for you to interfere?!"

And finally, the one who insulted him the worst. The crimson haired beauty that Issei fell for once their eyes met for the first time. It was her day of reckoning, and what Issei had to say next would forever leave her a different devil.

""And finally, the one person who I thought I fell in love with from the very beginning. Only to find out that she thinks her entire life, along with everyone else's, would have been better off without me. Shall we go down memory lane then?"

"Issei… please…"

"Riser."

"Huh?"

"Do you remember who it was that saved you from being married to Riser?! IT WAS ME! I SAVED YOU FROM HIM!"

"Issei!"

"If I never saved you from being married to Riser, you wouldn't even be here right now would you RIAS GREMORY?!"

Rias and the rest of the girls were starting to cry even more, but Issei wasn't done.

"Do you know why I wanted a harem in the first place? I may be a pervert who loves big tits, curvy figures, and plump asses, but the reason I truly wanted a harem, deep down in my heart, was to protect them. I always wanted to love my harem and treat them as queens. But you all took that dream away from me! You all made me hate the idea of having multiple women in my arms for me to protect! And for that..."

(Silence pause)

"I hope I never see any of you again, living or death."

And at that, all the girls basically had their hearts yanked out of their chests and stomped on repeatedly. As Issei, the Red Dragon Emperor, who they once loved, would never forgive them for what they had done.

Issei turned around to take Kiba back to where he lived, temporarily, but was stopped by the voice of Asia.

"Issei. I know you may be angry Issei. But we never wanted to hurt you! It was our fault for hurting the one part of you that most of us know and love you for! We don't wa..."

Before she could finish saying her sentence, Issei quickly appeared behind Asia and chopped her neck lightly, knocking her out easily. This action had shocked the rest of the girls, and Kiba. Issei would never hurt someone such as Asia. And because of this, all the girls, and Kiba, knew that the Issei in front of them was changed into someone different from the Issei they once knew.

"If any of you try to stop me, as I said earlier, **I will kill you**. So don't even think about saying another word. Because that will be the last word you ever speak of again."

As Issei finished talking, he quickly took Kiba and flew away into the distance at faster than light speeds, never to be seen again.

* * *

Issei landed in front of the cave to a waiting Gasper, who was extremely surprised to see Kiba with Issei.

"What's Kiba doing here Issei?" Gasper asked.

"It's alright Gasper, I forgave Kiba for his insults. Especially because he was willing to sacrifice himself because of it." Issei assured him of why Kiba was here.

"Sorry Gasper for how I treated you during our little meeting." Kiba apologized to Gasper for his actions earlier.

"It's alright. But promise me you won't do it again okay?"

"It's a promise."

And with that, Gasper hugged Kiba, when they heard footsteps coming from inside the cave. It was Vali, along with Arthur Pendragon, wielder of the strongest holy sword, Excalibur, and Bikou, the descendant of the legendary Sun Wukong.

"So? Where do we go from here?" Bikou asked.

"We?" Kiba asked confused.

"Yeah? We got nothing else to do, and I figured we could all do something together. Cause right now, I do not want to stay in a cave."

"We can go to a friend's house. I'm sure they have room for all of us." Issei told the group.

"And who is this friend you're thinking of?" Vali asked.

"Hope."

"Who's Hope?"

"Lady Izanagi, the heir to the House of Izanagi."

* * *

 **Well... Sorry that was a short chapter, I just wanted to get this over with haha. And sorry I didn't do the Kiba getting his evil piece removed, I purposely left that out just to finish this shit so I can actually get started with the actual story. There are some parts that I feel are too fast, like Issei telling each girl off, so I'll come back to add in more fluent words and such.**

 **For now, the story can finally commence as I wanted it too. Thank you all for being so patient with my headass lol.**

 **And again, if you feel the need to pm me, please do so. And please continue to review my fanfic!**

 **Oh! And please share this fanfic with your friends! I'm wanting to right a book of my own stories and fanfictions are a good start.**

 **Anyways... see you guys next time!**


	5. Youtube

**Hi guys, so last thing I'm doing before posting a new chapter on this story. I'm thinking of starting a new YouTube channel based on fanfiction reading. At first, it'll start with me reading my fanfics to you guys, that way there's no mispronunciations and you guys can see who I am and such. And later, if it gets popular enough, maybe an anime or something like that also, I don't think anyone has every done this before so it'll be something new. Plus that Novel I said I was going for, the Light Novel business is better in Japan and I don't know crap for Japanese. So I figured I could do the next best thing: YouTube.**

 **Let me know if you guys are interested as I have a new and original story I've been wanting to share with all of you guys.**


End file.
